A Dor Que Eu Nunca Quis
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Amor demais. Deveres. Ikki e Shiryu são os protagonistas desta long fic yaoi com participação do santuário INTEIRO. Sim, eu não tenho juízo. Reedição a pedidos. Por favor, não leia se não for comentar. Críticas são muito bem vindas. Obrigada.
1. Chapter 1

**A DOR QUE EU NUNCA QUIS**

 **ShiryuForever94**

 **Reedição - 2016**

 **Parte I**

Disclaimer: Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertencem, são de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Shueisha. Infelizmente, por que se fossem meus o anime seria totalmente inadequado para menores... Não custa avisar de novo: esta fic é sem fins lucrativos apenas para quem curte yaoi e lemon, possui cenas de sexo entre homens e se você não gosta, nem se dê ao trabalho de ler. Não aceito reclamações quanto a isso.

Nota explicativa: o fandom de Saint Seiya no ffnet está basicamente morto. Tudo que não seja Camus e Milo basicamente não existe. No entanto, eu gosto dessa história. Ela é uma das minhas primeiras long fics, e lá se vão dez anos... Fui lendo e reeditando, retirei alguns excessos e reescrevi cenas que julguei muito infantis ou desnecessárias. Se você for ler, por favor se lembre que autores não ganham nada para escrever, ou seja, um comentário seria algo incrível.

 **Momento atual – Santuário**

"Como vamos contar isso a ele? Oh meu Zeus, eles acabaram de ficar juntos, não é justo, não é justo..." Dohko olhava aflito para Saori, que segurava um documento escrito urgente em suas mãos.

Hyoga também fora chamado e estava simplesmente desesperado. Como poderia dar aquela notícia a Shun?

Os olhos da deusa estavam marejados, ela chamara Dohko e Hyoga pois não conseguiria dar sozinha a notícia que suas mãos trêmulas seguravam. Tinha que contar ao Dragão que seu amor, seu Fênix, havia desaparecido numa missão do Santuário. Também teria que dizer a um Cavaleiro de Bronze que seu irmão que tanto o amava não iria voltar.

 **Alguns dias antes**

Mais um dia belíssimo no Santuário. Shiryu acordara de ótimo humor e já estava tomando banho quando sentiu um cosmo quente e forte entrar porta adentro e abrir o box sem nem pedir licença.

"Bom dia!" Ikki sorria feliz, encarando o Dragão com os grandes olhos azuis escuros, estava nu. Entrou no boxe, enlaçou o outro pela cintura empurrando-o suave mas firmemente contra a parede e beijando-o na boca de leve. "Posso? Ou será que ainda é muito cedo?"

Shiryu sorriu de volta, achava intrigante que Ikki fosse tão cuidadoso com ele. A imagem que não apenas ele, mas muitos outros tinham do Cavaleiro de Fênix era de alguém simplesmente "direto ao ponto", cínico e implacável. Só que, para Shiryu, seu namorado o surpreendia pois se mostrava gentil e amoroso consigo, era um bom companheiro, tinha uma cultura bastante variada, conversavam horas sobre vários assuntos e sim, Ikki também sabia ser divertido. Às vezes parecia uma criança brincando com o amante.

"Sim, você pode. Apenas você poderia." O libriano fechou os olhos e deixou-se beijar com volúpia e paixão. Sabia que Ikki adorava fazer amor pela manhã e não raro os dois se amavam no chuveiro, ou logo quando despertavam ou mesmo interrompendo o café da manhã. Esse dia não seria diferente.

"Às vezes acho que estou sonhando." Ikki falava entre os beijos cada vez mais quentes.

"Se for sonho, não me acorde por favor." Respondeu Shiryu sorrindo e abraçando mais forte o moreno de pele quente, erguendo o rosto fitando o azul escuro daquele olhar tão querido. "Nós temos um compromisso com a Deusa daqui a pouco. Será que não devíamos..." Ikki nem deu tempo do Dragão terminar. Beijou-o com ânsia e desejo, suas mãos colocando-se nas nádegas do namorado, erguendo-o com força. Shiryu enlaçou a cintura de Ikki sentindo o membro já ereto latejando, ficava impressionado como seu corpo e seu coração reagiam à presença daquele moreno de olhos azuis... "Ikki, você... ficou... maluco?... Não... temos... tempo..."

"Você não disse que temos que ter prioridades na vida?" Ikki lambia o pescoço do Dragão, sugava os lábios entreabertos, acariciava o corpo do outro e, com uma só mão, apanhou o lubrificante que ficava estrategicamente numa das prateleiras do box, começando a passar com carinho em si e no namorado. "Minha prioridade neste exato momento é matar você de prazer, figurativamente falando, é claro." Ikki começou a penetrar o namorado com calma, gostava de ser sedutor, gostava de ver o corpo em suas mãos tremer, gostava de ver o namorado gemer alto nos seus ouvidos, de sentir cada centímetro de seu pênis se arrastando para dentro do corpo que parecia derreter em suas mãos fortes. Encaixou-se inteiro dentro do outro, vendo os quadris de Shiryu começarem a se mover para cima e para baixo, as fortes pernas do Dragão envolvendo-o com força, numa dança erótica e extasiante.

"Adoro... suas... prioridades..." O libriano gemia e apertava-se contra o corpo daquele homem tão forte e tão viril. Não cansava de se impressionar com a capacidade de Fênix de se encaixar nele, preenchendo todos os espaços, fazendo-o enlouquecer a cada estocada. Beijou o namorado com uma paixão interminável, aumentando os movimentos e contraindo o corpo, vendo Ikki gemer cada vez mais alto, sentindo um tanto de desconforto, mas ao mesmo tempo um prazer difícil de descrever, não era masoquista mas aquela mistura o deixava simplesmente alucinado. Não ligava para mais nada, adorava ver o seu homem perdendo devagar o controle, parando de falar e de pensar ao mesmo tempo, agarrando-se ao corpo dele e apenas pensando em como se amavam.

Não demorou muito e os dois deixaram seus corpos explodirem de prazer. Estavam junto havia não muito tempo mas possuíam a intimidade dos que se amam. Terminaram o banho e saíram correndo, haviam sido chamados pela Deusa e acabaram se atrasando um pouco. Correram pelas Doze Casas estranhando que nenhum Cavaleiro de Ouro parecia estar de guarda.

"Que será que houve ? Será que está havendo uma reunião dourada ? Mas então que vamos fazer lá?" Shiryu olhava intrigado para o namorado que corria ao seu lado.

"Só há um jeito de sabermos." Apressaram-se um tanto mais, chegando ao salão justamente quando Saori apareceu.

Todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro se ajoelharam em reverência à Deusa, formando uma imagem belíssima e que os demais Cavaleiros raramente viam. Não tinha havido nenhuma reunião dourada com todos os Cavaleiros já há muito tempo.

"Bom dia Cavaleiros Sagrados de Atena."Pelo tom de sua voz os presentes perceberam que algo havia acontecido, algo que preocupava bastante a Deusa. "Acho que todos sentiram que há uma alteração na harmonia da Terra que tanto amamos e que juramos proteger. Temo que Ares, o Deus da Guerra, também conhecido por Marte em algumas mitologias esteja se preparando para tomar este planeta."

Um silêncio profundo se fez. Haviam se passado alguns anos desde a Batalha de Hades e parecia que finalmente os "Saints" poderiam viver suas vidas com um pouco de tranquilidade. Shion foi o primeiro a falar.

"Acho que todos aqui sabem que, diante das circunstâncias, nenhum Cavaleiro de Ouro poderá deixar o Santuário e mesmo os de Prata que estão em suas cidades de origem estão sendo chamados para preparar uma eventual resistência e planejar nossa estratégia." Shion estava cansado, havia passado a noite recebendo notícias alarmantes de conflitos que se espalhavam rapidamente por toda a Terra, especialmente no Oriente Médio e na Ásia. Havia atrocidades crescentes na China e Dohko já havia sido avisado que Rozan sofrera grandes ataques vindos ninguém sabia de onde. Shunrei e mais toda a população da vila próxima dos Cinco Picos haviam escapado e estavam sendo transportados para lugares seguros.

Na Sibéria, inquietantes notícias de destruição em massa de pequenos vilarejos e principalmente do local de treino de Hyoga, Isaak e Kamus haviam deixado os Cavaleiros do Gelo preocupados. Cisne se oferecera para ir verificar os fatos, mas Shun o havia impedido aos prantos, embora soubesse que o amor deles não podia suplantar seus deveres de protetores da Deusa e da Terra.

Por uma inexplicável coincidência, os locais onde mais havia ataques e problemas eram, justamente, as cidades ou países natais dos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Havia relatos de fogo, mortes e doenças epidêmicas desconhecidas na Espanha, o que transparecia no semblante desconsolado de Shura. Notícias ruins da Itália fazendo com que Máscara da Morte mal ocultasse sua fúria. Novidades péssimas do Brasil fazendo com que Aldebaran tentasse contato com seus amigos no Rio de Janeiro, Bahia e outros estados, sem respostas.

Da França não vinham melhores notícias e Kamus mal se continha de ansiedade, juntamente com Misty que fora informado da morte de vários amigos e escondia as lágrimas. Aguardavam confirmação de fatos idênticos em outros países. As novidades haviam chegado de maneira rápida pelos contatos e fontes privilegiadas da Fundação Kido.

"Sinto que tenhamos todos que passar por isso, novamente." Saori não escondeu a tristeza. "Já os sacrifiquei tanto e já lutaram com bravura e dedicação mas nada podemos fazer, é nosso destino proteger este mundo para que nele possamos viver não apenas nós mesmos com quem amamos mas todos os demais seres vivos."

Shura pediu a palavra, sua voz soou pesada e triste.

"Atena, somos Cavaleiros, é nosso dever, nossa vocação e fomos arduamente treinados para missões assim. Não podemos esquecer que há várias eras os Cavaleiros se levantam para defender Atena e sua amada Terra." Seu olhar era confiante e firme. "Já cometi vários erros dos quais não me orgulho mas fui trazido à realidade ainda em tempo de poder ajudar a salvar este planeta de algumas ameaças." Olhou para Shiryu e meneou a cabeça como que em agradecimento, suspirou fundo e continuou, numa voz mais baixa. "Infelizmente já fui informado de que grandes maldades estão ocorrendo em meu País mas tenho meus deveres e sei que não poderei ir conferir pessoalmente o que está havendo." Calou-se e fechou os olhos, estava sofrendo.

Milo olhava para Kamus um tanto preocupado. Sabia que o francês tinha grande amor por sua pátria e vê-lo tão mudo e circunspecto deixava o escorpiano indócil por não saber o que fazer. Milo era grego e pelo menos por ali as coisas ainda estavam um tanto calmas, talvez porque o Santuário tivesse sua sede naquele país. Procurou os olhos do francês, que parecia adivinhar seus pensamentos. Olharam-se por vários minutos, num amor que não precisava de palavras. Sabiam que se a previsão de Saori se confirmasse haviam que protegê-la novamente, e o fariam com gosto e dedicação. O coração do escorpiano disparou quando viu Kamus pronunciar sem som um perfeito "Jet'aime" e desviar o olhar. "Típico de Kamus", pensou logo, "e eu o amo justamente por ser do jeito que é."

Mu estava ansioso e inquieto. Sua conhecida impulsividade ariana o fazia querer ir logo para a frente de batalha, mas ao mesmo tempo, tinha medo. Sabia que todos os Cavaleiros haviam sido revividos por Atena após a última Guerra Santa mas a perspectiva de ver morrer novamente seus amigos e seu amor o deixava bastante triste. Além do mais, se Saori fosse vencida, toda a Terra pereceria e eles mesmos, Cavaleiros, não poderiam renascer. Seu coração doeu quando encontrou o olhar de Shaka que o fitava, de olhos abertos e brilhantes.

"Eu te amo Shaka", pensou simplesmente, do fundo de sua alma. Sabia o que poderia acontecer e continuou a pensar no outro. "Não me faça sofrer novamente, não sei se resistirei ver-te partindo mais uma vez." Soltou um gemido baixo e as lágrimas começaram a pingar de seus olhos. Era forte, muito bem preparado, inteligente, coerente e tranquilo mas a hipótese de perder Shaka novamente o descontrolava. "Não deixarei que cheguem até a Casa de Virgem, morrerei mas não permitirei que o alcancem" pensou secando as lágrimas e levantou o rosto, altivo e determinado.

Shaka sentia a grande alteração no cosmo de vários Cavaleiros mas se concentrara em Mu pois havia percebido as lágrimas dele e teve a intuição de que eram por sua causa. Sabia o quanto o ariano havia sofrido com sua morte na Guerra Santa contra Hades e não desejava fazê-lo sofrer tanto novamente mas tinha bastante sabedoria além de não ser ingênuo e tinha a convicção de que nem sempre se pode conseguir o que se quer. Se fosse preciso, lutariam todos novamente, custasse o que custasse, inclusive perder suas vidas. Permaneceu sério e tranquilo, era um Cavaleiro e estava sendo chamado a cumprir seu dever.

Saori retomou a palavra. "Não quero que se preocupem antes de termos mais informações. Não estou certa ainda de que esses problemas todos estejam sendo causados apenas por Ares e mesmo se ele está realmente interessado em nova Guerra. Temos que nos lembrar que os humanos também são grandemente responsáveis por seus males. Apesar de sermos um tanto especiais, temos corpos humanos e sabemos bem que somos frágeis mas capazes de grande destruição. Assim é a índole humana também, cheia de altos e baixos, maldade e bondade. Os humanos são capazes de muito amor..." – virou-se olhando diretamente para Algol de Perseu pois desde a festa disco que estavam praticamente vivendo juntos, para desespero de Tatsumi que achava aquilo uma imoralidade – "mas também são capazes de muito ódio."

Todos assentiram e começaram a se dispersar quando chegou um dos serviçais do Santuário, um tanto esbaforido, com um papel nas mãos e o passou para Shion que após ler, franziu o cenho e o deu a Atena.

"Esperem." A deusa solicitou com voz um pouco alterada. "Recebi um comunicado urgente. Parece que há grandes indícios de fabricação de armas letais químicas e atômicas em alguma ilha do Pacífico Sul e será necessário que mandemos um Cavaleiro para investigar e, se for o caso, impedir que as armas sejam usadas. A urgência se deve a informações de que já há compradores esperando pelas armas. O problema é que sabemos também que há uma grande praga, uma doença desconhecida assolando a região, além de que há indícios de poderes mágicos sendo utilizados."

Saga se aproximou e se ajoelhou. "Deixe comigo senhorita, entregue-me esta missão e a cumprirei com gosto." Kanon ficara visivelmente consternado mas nada falava, sabia que o irmão tinha grande poder e que apenas estava cumprindo seu papel.

"Agradeço, Saga, mas não posso permitir que nenhum Cavaleiro de Ouro saia do Santuário agora, mesmo que Kanon também esteja aqui, você ainda é o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos." Ela olhou para os outros cavaleiros presentes. Os dez Cavaleiros de Bronze estavam lá, assim como vários dos Cavaleiros de Prata. "Sei que vários de vocês se oferecerão para a missão mas acho melhor deixar à sorte a escolha. Todos são fiéis e fortes defensores de Atena e não devem ter problemas para elucidar a questão." Tatsumi apareceu com uma urna e tirou um nome. "Shun".

"Não !" Gritaram ao mesmo tempo Ikki e Hyoga sem conseguirem se conter. O Cisne olhou para o namorado com pavor, sabia que ele teria que ir pois era uma missão designada pela Deusa, não havia opção. Todo o treinamento que Kamus dera ao seu pupilo o fizera se tornar até um tanto frio e enigmático, mas não quanto ao seu coração. Amava Shun desesperadamente e sabia que a missão era perigosa, que havia grandes chances de que nunca mais se vissem... Baixou a cabeça, tonto e perdido. Era um Cavaleiro, tinha que aguentar muitas coisas mas era, era, era...

"Eu vou no lugar dele, afinal isso já aconteceu antes não foi?" Ikki sorria e foi a vez de Shiryu virar-se e fitar Fênix. Conhecia bem o homem ao seu lado e seu amor pelo irmão. Por mais que se amassem, jamais iria se interpor entre os dois Amamya. Deu a mão para o outro, evitava olhar nos seus olhos, preferiu olhar firmemente para a frente, sentindo o cosmo de seu amado tentando confortá-lo. Sentia-se estranhamente calmo. Shun pediu a palavra.

"Agradeço meu irmão mas não sou mais nenhuma criança indefesa que precise de proteção. Fui escolhido e pretendo ir cumprir meu dever".

Ikki de Fênix deu um sorriso enigmático, soltou a mão de Shiryu e avançou na velocidade de luz em cima do irmão, dando-lhe um golpe potente e certeiro, quebrando-lhe várias costelas e um braço. Com outro golpe partiu-lhe o fêmur.

"Por que?" Shun conseguiu sussurrar enquanto Hyoga movia-se rapidamente para ampará-lo. Logo após, Shun caiu desfalecido: Os outros ficaram horrorizados. Hyoga voou em cima de Ikki.

"O que está fazendo seu... seu... maníaco!"

"Protegendo o homem que você ama, seu idiota!" Repeliu o ataque de Hyoga segurando-lhe ambas as mãos, vendo o russo compreender e começar a chorar. Mantendo o sorriso cínico olhou para Atena. "Acho que agora não há opções, a missão não é urgente?" Cruzou os braços, encostou-se a uma pilastra e esperou. Shiryu compreendia o amante e ficou calado. Embora sofresse não iria discordar nem opor resistência.

"Mas, que absurdo, você não... não podia..." Atena desistiu e apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, suspirando. Quando Ikki defendia o irmão tornava-se o sujeito mais insuportável, teimoso e, sim, perigoso de todo o Santuário. "Você parte dentro de três horas."

"Obrigado, Ikki." Hyoga sussurrou para Ikki enquanto levava Shun nos braços e se deteve para observar Shiryu. "Sinto muito."

Ikki olhou para Shiryu, que permanecia calado e evitava olhar para ele. Sabia que o outro compreenderia. Várias das qualidades de Shiryu eram ser absolutamente leal aos seus amigos, à Atena e ser dotado de uma capacidade de compreensão e perdão impressionantes. Amava o libriano com todas as suas forças, mas não podia deixar o irmão partir numa missão tão difícil. Não que não temesse o pior para si, apenas achava que, como irmão mais velho, tinha a obrigação de proteger Shun, embora o outro já fosse um homem e um guerreiro de talento reconhecido. Não adiantava, jamais deixaria de proteger o irmão caçula.

Desde a festa disco, quando ele e o Dragão expuseram seus sentimentos de uma maneira um tanto melodramática, os outros haviam percebido que formavam um casal bastante harmonioso, pois o libriano controlava os acessos insanos de fúria do leonino, sua impulsividade e mantinha o ego do outro um tanto dentro do normal.

Por sua vez, Ikki fazia com que o Dragão tivesse mais iniciativa e fosse mais aberto e alegre, pois Shiryu sempre fora tão controlado e sério. Era até divertido ver como se completavam. Não eram dados a "agarramentos públicos", mas andavam juntos pelo Santuário, os cosmos em harmonia, dava gosto ver.

Vários Cavaleiros se aproximaram de Ikki para desejar-lhe sorte. Dohko chegou mais perto e sussurrou. "Fale com ele, está sofrendo mas nunca vai admitir." Ikki assentiu.

"Shiryu... precisamos conversar sobre isso." Os outros Cavaleiros que estavam vindo falar com Ikki resolveram deixar para depois.

"Não, Ikki, compreendo perfeitamente, é seu dever. Além disso, é pelo Shun, eu faria o mesmo." Tentou sorrir, olhando com carinho para o outro. "Vamos, temos que arrumar suas coisas."

Shun acordou lentamente, entorpecido pelos analgésicos e todo engessado. Hyoga segurava sua mão e Shaka de Virgem viera vê-lo, estava sentado perto da janela, de olhos fechados, meditando em silêncio, pedindo pela recuperação do amigo. Afrodite estava lá, com sua armadura reluzente, enchera o quarto de arranjos de rosas, sem perfume para não prejudicar o paciente. Kamus e Milo haviam acabado de sair. O aquariano viera mais ver como Hyoga se sentia que visitar Shun e saíra satisfeito com o controle e também com a dedicação do ex-aprendiz.

"Formam um par interessante. Eu escolheria alguém menos emotivo mas..." Kamus comentou.

Milo o mirou meio zangado.

"Ora, seu cubo de gelo, e desde quando eu não sou emotivo? Posso ser letal e agressivo quando necessário, mas acima de tudo tenho sentimentos profundos por você e sempre irei me emocionar se me permite, ou devo ser menos 'emotivo'?" Deixou sua unha escarlate aparecer com um ar belicoso no rosto bonito. Tudo que conseguiu foi fazer Kamus rir. Ou quase isso. Um leve arquear dos lábios do aquariano.

"Tá Milo, tem razão, retiro o que disse e, sim, pode se emocionar sempre que quiser, desde que seja comigo..." Ficou sério e segurou o outro pelos braços. "Estou com medo." Milo o abraçou ali mesmo e, para sua surpresa, Kamus não o repeliu como sempre fazia quando o escorpiano expunha um tanto demais seus sentimentos em público.

"Eu também estou, Kamus. Também estou com medo." Se olharam um pouco e Kamus, contrariando seu controle conhecido e sua discrição sempre comentada, apertou o outro contra si, com força, puxando-o para um beijo terno, apaixonado e urgente.

"Kamus... Você..."

"Surpreso?"

Milo fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Ora, Escorpião, de vez em quando também fico 'emotivo'". E seguiram para a casa de Escorpião, afogando seus temores enquanto se amavam com paixão.

oOoOoOo

"Ikki.." Shun murmurou ainda zonzo.

"Está tudo bem, Shun." Hyoga se apressou em confortá-lo.

"Onde está meu irmão, Hyoga, não o deixe ir, por favor..."

"Ele parte daqui a pouco e, se me permite, é um grande Cavaleiro o seu irmão." Shaka de Virgem falou sem se mexer. "Creio que deveria confiar nele, Shun, e não censurá-lo".

"Shaka tem razão, Andrômeda". A voz de Afrodite era séria e profunda. "Os Cavaleiros são treinados para as mais difíceis tarefas e tenho a opinião de que seu irmão cumprirá sua missão e voltará para você."

Shun olhou para Hyoga, viu o amor nos olhos do outro e pensou que pela segunda vez Ikki o substituía. Suspirou fundo, apertou mais a mão do Cisne e simplesmente murmurou. "Boa sorte irmão".

oOoOoOo

No quarto de Shiryu, o clima era silencioso. Ele e Ikki haviam mantido seus aposentos e se revezavam entre ambos. Havia coisas de Ikki naquele quarto e vários objetos de Shiryu no quarto próximo. O Dragão ajudava Ikki a fazer uma mochila com algumas roupas e preferia nada dizer pois temia que o que sentia atrapalhasse a forte determinação de Fênix. Ikki já pegara sua armadura e não sabia bem como se despedir do seu namorado. Não era bom nisso e tinha plena consciência a respeito.

"Shi... Eu... não sou bom com palavras, quer dizer, nem sempre e... bem, nunca tive alguém do meu lado quando partia e, bem, às vezes até me despedia do Shun mas com você..." Ikki nem fez caso de que o apelido de Shiryu soava como morte. O significado em japonês do apelido do namorado o deixava um tanto incomodado, mas usava-o mesmo assim.

"Até logo Cavaleiro de Fênix." Shiryu ficou de olhos fechados, de costas para o outro, tentando sem sucesso que as lágrimas não descessem pelo seu rosto, sentindo o corpo tremer sem controle. Era muito difícil.

Ikki largou a caixa da armadura no chão, foi até seu namorado e o virou para si, apertando-o de encontro ao seu peito com força. Lágrimas desciam pelo rosto de semblante fechado do Cavaleiro de Fênix.

"Não, Shiryu, assim não..." Beijou os lábios do outro, passando a língua levemente pelos lábios que se abriam lentamente. Prosseguiu aprofundando o beijo, as línguas começaram a se tocar e rodopiar. Ikki começou a beijar o rosto do seu amor, descendo pelo pescoço e com destreza, já tinha aprendido o jeito, desabotoava a camisa chinesa cinzenta do Dragão e começou a massagear os mamilos com as mãos.

"Não, Ikki, o avião, você vai perder o seu vôo..."

"Arranjo outro vôo." Fênix ia terminando de tirar a camisa do outro e trazendo-o para a cama, fazendo-o deitar-se e logo em seguida deitando-se sobre ele. Como amava aquele homem! Ficava louco de paixão apenas ao tocar-lhe o corpo. Parou para fitar o libriano e percebeu os olhos azul claros ficando tensos de amor. "Eu te amo Shiryu". Prosseguiu retirando o restante da roupa alheia, apreciando o torso desenhado e firme, os braços e ombros largos, a cintura fina, as longas pernas musculosas, o sexo já túrgido bem proporcionado, os longos cabelos negros espalhados sobre a cama.

"Também te amo Ikki." O discípulo de Dohko ia tirando a camisa do outro e enlaçando seu pescoço com ternura. "Faça amor comigo uma vez mais." Sussurrou.

Ikki terminou de retirar sua própria roupa e prosseguiu com as carícias, sentia o perfume agradável e sedutor do homem abaixo de si, beijou e lambeu os lóbulos da orelha, o pescoço, alternando pequenos chupões com leves mordidas. Abocanhou o mamilo esquerdo enquanto massageava o direito com a mão.

Shiryu gemia e chorava ao mesmo tempo, estava emocionado com a partida do seu amante e ao mesmo tempo feliz por terem descoberto um ao outro, mandou seu racionalismo às favas e agarrou o outro de repente.

"Por favor, volte para mim!"

Ikki nada disse, apenas atacou os lábios que haviam sussurrado aquelas palavras e beijou-os com paixão e desejo. Desceu a boca pelo abdômen bonito, circulou com carinho o umbigo exposto e começou a beijar o pênis túrgido, dando pequenos beliscões nas coxas do outro, afastando aquelas pernas que o fascinavam e com jeito foi explorando a entrada do namorado com carinho. Engoliu o falo com prazer enquanto enfiava um dedo no ânus apertado do outro, preparando-o para ser penetrado.

Shiryu delirava de prazer e antecipação do que estava por vir. Ikki começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem com a boca, sugando cada centímetro e massageando o corpo do outro para lhe dar o máximo de prazer. Não demorou muito e sentiu que devia parar, sua própria ereção já doía muito.

"Vem Ikki, me possua, preciso de você em mim, agora". Sem meias palavras, não era necessário.

Fênix colocou as pernas do outro em torno de sua cintura, flexionando-as levemente, posicionou-se com cuidado e começou a introduzir o membro latejante enquanto beijava com volúpia aquele ser maravilhoso que ele tanto amava. Viu o Dragão fazer uma pequena careta de dor e começou a masturbá-lo com uma das mãos.

"Não posso e nem quero viver sem você, libriano." Murmurou, penetrando-o todo de uma vez, fazendo uma breve pausa para não machucar o corpo daquela alma tão preciosa. Sentiu as pernas do Dragão fecharem-se em suas costas, puxando-o mais para dentro, fazendo movimentos mais e mais rápidos. Shiryu já estava enlouquecendo.

"Ikki, eu não aguento mais, eu acho que vou..." As palavras sumiram, apenas gemidos altos, um corpo em estertores e ambos acabaram por atingir o orgasmo quase juntos.

Abraçaram-se com amor, adoravam um ao outro e sabiam que era possível que essa fosse a última vez que se amavam. Nenhum dos dois falava nada mas sentiam o perigo bem próximo.

"Dragãozinho..." Ikki acariciava o rosto do amante com uma doçura impressionante para alguém com fama de ser tão irascível quanto ele.

"Ikki..." Shiryu sabia que quando Ikki ficava tão sentimental era uma avalanche de sensações.

"Confie em mim, eu vou voltar para você. Jamais quebrei uma promessa." Era verdade, desde que haviam se conhecido, há muitos anos, ainda crianças, Shiryu descobrira que quando o futuro Cavaleiro prometia algo, cumpria invariavelmente.

"Por Zeus, por Atena, espero que continue cumprindo sua palavra porque senão... senão..." O Dragão engoliu em seco e abraçou fortemente o outro. "Está na hora Ikki".

Tomaram banho juntos, pareciam não querer se separar de jeito algum e se dirigiram ao aeroporto. Quando chegaram, bem atrasados, viram no saguão todos os Cavaleiros de Bronze com exceção de Shun, que permanecia na enfermaria.

Dohko e o Grande Mestre também estavam lá, todos em roupas "civis", afinal fora do Santuário não podiam chamar atenção. Milo e Camus também haviam ido se despedir, assim como Aldebaran, Shura, Kanon e Saga. Como não podiam deixar as Doze Casas desprotegidas, haviam feito um sorteio para ver quem permaneceria de guarda. Mu, Shaka, Máscara da Morte, Afrodite, Aiolia e Aioros tinham mandado abraços e desejado sucesso.

"Shun desejou boa sorte e disse que confia em você e, bem, que te ama." Hyoga falou enquanto apertava o amigo e cunhado num abraço. "Faça o favor de voltar porque se magoar o Shun eu... eu te mato Fênix!" Hyoga estava triste e alegre ao mesmo tempo. Entendia o que o irmão Amamya mais velho havia feito, mas também sabia que se algo acontecesse Shun não se perdoaria jamais.

"Não se preocupe 'pato gelado'"

Hyoga olhou para Fênix entre puto e divertido. "Pato gelado é a mãe!"

"Toma conta direitinho do meu irmão viu?" Riram apenas. Um breve momento de descontração.

Seiya, Jabu e Gekki abraçaram Ikki, Seiya contando piadas tentando quebrar o clima de despedida.

"Vê se me arranja umas pérolas negras para eu dar de presente pra June, viu?" Seiya despregou o sorriso do rosto, ficou sério.

"Volta cara, o Shiryu precisa de você..." Seiya podia ter sido um crianção irresponsável algum dia, mas agora era um belo rapaz, guerreiro, determinado e que amava seus amigos, especialmente Shiryu e não queria ver o Dragão sofrer, sabia que ele e Ikki eram muitos apaixonados e que fora muito difícil para os dois se entenderem. Seiya namorava firme com June e pensava seriamente em se casar. Todos no Santuário acharam muito interessante o fato de que June rapidamente esquecera Shun nos braços de Pégaso.

Nachi de Lobo, Ban de Lionet e Ichi de Hydra conversavam animadamente com Ikki, falando de como haviam se conhecido e de tudo por que haviam passado. Shiryu apenas ouvia, rindo-se por vezes ao lembrar de algum fato que haviam passado juntos e lembrando de toda a sua história com Shunrei, que afinal se mostrara muito compreensiva.

Ela sofrera um tanto, mas acabara por preferir a sinceridade do Dragão a uma falsa vida. Por incrível que parecesse, a chinesinha encontrara em Nachi de Lobo mais que um amigo e ambos andavam conversando bastante. Shiryu não achou nada demais, queria que a ex-namorada fosse feliz e achava Nachi um rapaz bastante centrado e interessante.

Dohko olhava para Shiryu. Viu que seu ex-pupilo se controlava para não chorar, embora mantivesse uma expressão um tanto serena e tentasse conversar com os outros Cavaleiros. Olhou para Shion que apenas suspirou.

Aldebaran contava piadas e abraçou Ikki quase partindo suas costelas. Milo ficou ao lado de Shiryu enquanto Kamus ia checar o horário de partida de vôo e despachar as malas.

"Você está sofrendo, libriano. Posso sentir pelo seu cosmo. Não o deixe perceber ou tudo vai ficar muito mais difícil." O escorpiano tinha o porte altivo e olhos azuis muito vivos esquadrinhavam todo o ambiente. Em vigilância, sempre em vigilância.

"Se ele não voltar acho que não sobrevivo. Passamos por tantas coisas e demorei tanto a descobrir que o amava, a ter coragem de mudar toda a minha vida e agora, agora..." Shiryu olhou para Milo com uma sombra nos olhos: Parou de falar pois Kamus voltava com o semblante indecifrável que o caracterizava.

"Está na hora." A voz pausada do francês não transmitia emoção alguma.

Ikki pegou a passagem, se despediu de todos com um aceno e parou em frente ao namorado que olhava para o chão, tentando ocultar seu cosmo repleto de dor e preocupação.

"Olha pra mim, Shiryu." Pediu Ikki numa voz embargada. Shiryu levantou os olhos e se perdeu naquele mar azul escuro, não conseguindo evitar mais nada e deixou algumas lágrimas verterem.

Os outros Cavaleiros sentiram um pequeno aperto nos corações. Era evidente que se amavam e tinham que se separar sem saber se poderiam se ver novamente.

"Ih, caiu um cisco aqui no meu olho..." Aldebaran disfarçava uma lágrima teimosa.

Milo discretamente encostou a mão na de Kamus e engoliu em seco, lutando para não chorar.

Fênix chegou bem perto do namorado, sem desviar o olhar, sentindo o coração cheio de amor e determinação. Estendeu uma das mãos, se despedindo como deviam fazer dois homens, afinal estavam em público, fora do Santuário e o aeroporto estava bem cheio. Os corpos quase se tocavam.

"Amo você e vou voltar, eu prometo!".

"Eu confio em você, vou espera-lo porque o amo demais e tenho fé que irá voltar como prometeu." Shiryu pegou a mão que o outro estendia e apertou com força.

Ouviram o alto falante anunciar a última chamada para o voo de Ikki, que foi se dirigindo ao balcão de embarque. Dohko ficou do lado de Shiryu que chorava abertamente agora.

"Calma, Dragão, ele vai voltar, sei que vai."

Shiryu balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, em negativa.

"Tenho um pressentimento, Mestre, algo está me dizendo..." Respirou fundo e saiu correndo até o balcão de embarque, sem ligar para mais nada. Segurou Ikki pelos ombros e virou-o para si.

O Cavaleiro de Bronze de Fênix levantou o outro do chão, num abraço apertado, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado na boca, fazendo todos em volta olharem horrorizados. Os outros Cavaleiros se apressaram a formar uma barreira em torno do casal, tapando a visão daquela cena da maioria dos passantes.

"Até logo Dragãozinho, amo você, para sempre". Ikki soltou o outro e entrou no acesso às aeronaves, sem olhar para trás, chorava e não queria que o outro visse com medo de pôr tudo a perder e desistir de sua missão. Era um Cavaleiro e sabia o que devia ser feito. Nada nem ninguém poderia evitar que cumprisse com seu dever. Era o que Atena esperava dele e, mais, era o que Shiryu esperava dele.

"Dai-me forças, Atena" Foi o pensamento de um pesaroso Ikki de Fênix.

Continua...

* * *

Nota, de novo: Olha, essa fanfic é MUITO velha. Tem mais de dez anos. Estava horrivelmente escrita (eu não tinha prática, me deixem!), o lemon estava horrível e havia erros crassos de português. Eu estou tentando recuperá-la, mas ela é enorme e apenas gostaria que dissessem que gostariam de ler novamente ou se deixo para lá essa maluquice. Obrigada por lerem e, por favor, comentários são meu único vício... Acho... LMAO


	2. Chapter 2

**A DOR QUE EU NUNCA QUIS**

 **ShiryuForever94**

 **Reedição - 2016**

Parte II

Disclaimer: Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertencem, são de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Shueisha. Infelizmente, por que se fossem meus o anime seria totalmente inadequado para menores... Não custa avisar de novo: esta fic é sem fins lucrativos apenas para quem curte yaoi e lemon, possui cenas de sexo entre homens e se você não gosta, nem se dê ao trabalho de ler. Não aceito reclamações quanto a isso.

 **Momento atual**

Fazia uma semana que Ikki partira. Shiryu ficara no quarto do leonino, não queria abandonar o cheiro, as coisas dele. Cada amanhecer era um suplício, sentia falta dos olhos azuis, do corpo quente, dos beijos e dos abraços. Sentia falta até mesmo do gênio difícil e egoísta do outro. Do jeito dele reclamar e falar palavrões, de não achar as coisas e atirar as roupas para todos os lados quando se irritava. Ikki não era fácil mas o Dragão o amava...

Riu-se ao lembrar de tantas dúvidas que tivera, das semanas difíceis em que se achara uma criatura estranha por amar outro homem...

"Ikki, onde será que você está? Como será que você está?" Não havia muitas notícias. Soubera-se que ele chegara na tal ilha e que iria até o suposto local de fabricação das armas e só. Os celulares não estavam funcionando e nem mesmo os poderosos satélites da Fundação Kido haviam conseguido rastrear o Cavaleiro.

Shiryu vestiu uma calça jeans clara um tanto justa que ganhara de Ikki.

"Ah, Dragão, por favor, você fica muito melhor de jeans que com essas suas roupas de celibatário..." Ikki rira dele e o libriano resolvera que mudaria "um pouquinho de cada vez" suas roupas. Ainda gostava de suas vestes chinesas e havia feito concessões ao abandonar o cinza e vestir cores mais interessantes como verde, preto e até mesmo um vermelho quase vinho, que o outro adorava.

Olhou-se no espelho, estava um tanto magro e um pouco abatido pois não dormia muito, tinha sonhos meio estranhos e via o seu amor morrendo com os olhos fixos e chamando por ele. Afastou o pensamento e pegou uma camisa pólo preta de Ikki, gostava do cheiro do outro e de como as roupas ficavam nele. Riu ao reparar nas mangas cortadas à faca e na bainha irregular da camisa.

"Ah, Ikki, você adora um certo ar de 'bad boy'" Calçou botas pretas e saiu, não sem antes olhar ao redor e ver o rosto do amado em todo lugar, suspirou balançando a cabeça. O Dragão ia sair um pouco, passear com Shun pois Hyoga havia sido chamado por Atena e o outro precisava de exercício. Shun se recuperava bem. Se não fosse um "Saint", seus ferimentos iriam levar meses até ficarem curados, mas já naquele dia estava disposto a andar um pouco e, quem sabe, fazer treinos leves.

Na Arena, vários Cavaleiros treinavam. Shura e Aiolia se divertiam lançando ataques controlados e vendo seus cosmos poderosos arrebentarem rochas e levantar muita poeira. Vestiam túnicas gregas e sandálias amarradas nas pernas. Estavam se preparando para um novo embate quando sentiram o cosmo de Mu e Shaka um tanto pesarosos.

"Shaka, você tem certeza?" Mu olhava um tanto preocupado para o outro, estavam indo falar com a Deusa, pois o virginiano havia sentido naquela manhã uma explosão de emoções nos cosmos de Dohko e Hyoga, além de ter detectado uma imensa tristeza em Saori.

Como Cavaleiro, o "homem mais próximo de Deus" já havia aprendido a controlar suas emoções, bem como os outros, daí sua preocupação ao sentir tanta confusão, hesitação e, sim, havia tristeza, muita tristeza.

"Mu, tenho certeza de que há algo errado, Dohko é um dos Cavaleiros mais experientes, não sei o que o faria ficar assim."

"O que houve, por que estão com essas caras?" Aiolia perguntou com um ar sério. Deixar Shaka apreensivo não era coisa fácil e vendo Mu ali também ansioso deixava o guardião da Casa de Leão indócil.

Nesse momento, Shiryu e Shun chegavam, o mais jovem já estava sem ataduras, usava uma calça bege, camisa pólo branca e tênis de corrida também brancos. Os quatro Cavaleiros de Ouro pararam para olhar o Dragão um tanto curiosos. Shura estava preocupado com o assunto dos outros três, mas foi o primeiro a falar.

"Shiryu? Nem parece você... Está tão, tão..." Engoliu em seco. Ver o libriano naquelas roupas despertava algumas sensações muito contraditórias no espanhol. Ele vinha se mantendo distante pois Ikki estava sempre por perto e, além disso, tinha certeza de sua opção sexual, era hetero, gostava de mulheres, sempre gostara e... "Se bem que"- pensava consigo mesmo - "depois de ver Máscara da Morte com Afrodite e Ikki com Shiryu, não sei mais nada mesmo..."

"Lindo! Sexy e gostoso! Foi isso que quis dizer Shura?" Shun completou a frase do espanhol com um sorriso de fazer os anjos cantarem.

O dourado corou fortemente.

"Ora Shura, meu irmão sempre teve bom gosto." Shun continuava sorrindo.

Foi a vez de Shiryu ficar vermelhinho. Ainda não tinha se acostumado com as atenções dos outros, não daquele jeito, ser chamado de gostoso na intimidade pelo homem que amava era uma coisa, mas ver os outros Cavaleiros repararem nele e serem tão diretos o deixava sem jeito. Shun não parecia nem um pouco incomodado.

"Ora, gente, tenho certeza que foi meu irmão Ikki quem mudou um pouco o jeitão, bem, sem graça do Shiryu, embora eu tenha que admitir que essa camisa recortada não é bem seu estilo Shi."

O Dragão riu um pouco, estava mesmo se habituando a usar roupas diferentes e percebia que chamava a atenção dos outros, mas ficara preocupado com o brilho no olhar de Shura. Já tinha notado algo na festa disco e desde então o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio o tratava bem, mas à distância, raramente o encarava e geralmente se afastava se tivesse que ficar a sós com Shiryu, o que era estranho pois tinham se tornado amigos e ele levava em seu braço a grande dádiva de Shura, Excalibur.

"Ora Shun, é que sinto falta, não, não é bem isso..." Shiryu parou de sorrir e falou com ar de suspiro. "Sinto muita falta do Ikki e usar as roupas dele me faz senti-lo mais perto de mim. Ninguém tem notícias dele?" Olhou interrogativamente para os demais Cavaleiros.

"Não, não há novidades, que nós saibamos." Disse Aiolia vendo os demais balançarem as cabeças confirmando. "Estávamos era falando de Shaka e sua expressão preocupada, parece que há uma pequena confusão no cosmo de Atena, Dohko e Hyoga e por isso..."

"Cale a boca, Aiolia." Mu manifetou-se repentinamente ao ver Shiryu e Shun se entreolharem com os olhos preocupados, afinal Dohko e Hyoga eram os mais chegados a eles e se havia algum problema com eles, talvez fosse por que... "Não sabemos de nada ainda, é apenas uma impressão." Queria encerrar o assunto e olhou para Shaka que logo compreendeu.

"Não há motivos para alarme, tenho certeza que se houvesse algo, já teríamos sabido." Shaka tentou sorrir mas todos perceberam que sim, havia algo muito errado.

Nesse momento, a Arena já estava bem cheia, já eram quase dez horas da manhã e vários Cavaleiros e Amazonas treinavam, conversavam ou simplesmente se deixavam ficar por ali, comentando os últimos acontecimentos e o fato de que o Santuário estava ficando cheio pois os Cavaleiros de Prata estavam começando a voltar em grande número.

Seiya comandava um grupo animado de casaizinhos. Desde que se entendera com June que o Cavaleiro de Pégasus havia ficado mais centrado, era um tutor excelente para os mais novos, sem deixar de ter seus arroubos de brincadeiras e gozações.

Aldebaran chegava com Milo, Camus, Saga, Kanon, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite. Aiolos descia esbaforido o acesso à Arena, tinha perdido a hora depois de passar a noite em uma batalha de truco. Logo ele, um dos mais dedicados guardiões de Atena.

Percebendo o clima meio pesado dos Cavaleiros de Ouro que conversavam com Shiryu e Shun, Afrodite resolveu brincar um pouco para ver se melhorava as coisas.

"Vocês fazem um belo casal sabiam?" O pisciano comentou olhando o Dragão e Andrômeda, e piscou um olho para Máscara da Morte que resolveu continuar a brincadeira.

"Vocês Cavaleiros de Bronze são todos uns frangotes, só porque levou umas pancadinhas ficou uma semana inteira de molho né Andrômeda? Mas pelo que vi, Shiryu cuidou bem de seus ferimentos e até mudou de estilo de roupa por sua causa Shun." Com um ar sacana, emendou. "Porra Shiryu, tu tá parecendo um daqueles caras que dançam em clube de mulheres!" Gargalhou, divertido.

Os dois mais jovens até que acharam a história interessante, Shun resolveu embarcar na piada.

"Ah Shiryu, você sabe que eu te acho um tesão mas nosso amor é impossível, tenho certeza que você é muito quente mas, eu prefiro climas mais frios, digamos siberianos. " Sorriu maliciosamente fazendo todos rirem pois sabiam que Hyoga, assim como Camus, tinha gosto por climas gelados. Milo não aguentou.

"Vocês precisam ver como é esse aqui!" Apontou o namorado que já revirava os olhos, Aquário não aguentava quando o Escorpião começava a falar deles pra todo mundo ouvir. "Aquela casa parece um frigorífico, se bem que o dono da casa não é nada gelado, pelo contrário..." E olhou de maneira libidinosa para um Camus impassível. Todos riram e a tensão pareceu esvair-se um pouco. Aldebaran resolveu aproveitar a oportunidade e foi logo aproveitando a deixa para brincarem mais um pouco.

"Vocês são muito caretas, lá no Brasil a gente fica ué, não tem nada demais, só uns amassos pra descontrair."Aldebaran sabia que não era o caso pois os Cavaleiros quando se apaixonavam costumavam ser muito fiéis mas adorava provocar um pouco, afinal estavam brincando. Shun achou que era hora de parar.

"Ih, vamos parar com essa história que o Hyoga é ciumento pra cacete! Nem pensar ele imaginar uma coisa dessas. Aquele Cisne parece calmo, mas só eu sei o que ele é capaz de fazer se me vir olhando para mais alguém... Vocês não se lembram do prejuízo lá no restaurante da Vila? Estou devendo até agora..." Shun fizera o comentário em tom maroto, mas não estava brincando, Hyoga realmente era extremamente ciumento e passional.

Há algumas semanas, quando haviam saído para jantar fora, o Cisne provocara a perda quase total de toda a comida do restaurante onde estavam porque uma mocinha simpática mandara um torpedo para Shun. Bem, ele não fizera nenhum escândalo, mas fora difícil explicar por que o local ficara subitamente a 10 graus abaixo de zero com um monte de gente vendo seus pratos ficarem petrificados em segundos... Shun riu com a lembrança do namorado e estranhou que ele ainda não tivesse aparecido.

Shiryu, por sua vez, olhava para as botas negras em contraste com o jeans claro, não conseguia parar de pensar em Fênix, gostava dos amigos e apreciava as tentativas de todos em fazer com que ele e Shun não sentissem tanto a ausência sem notícias do Cavaleiro mas já se passara algum tempo e não havia nenhuma novidade. Estava ficando muito preocupado. Às vezes tinha dificuldades para acreditar que realmente aquilo estivesse acontecendo, detestava ficar tão abalado pois sempre fora bom em dar conselhos, buscava soluções para os problemas dos outros mas não conseguia mesmo evitar um pouco de agonia.

"Ah, Ikki, que falta você me faz." Acabou por dizer em voz alta, quebrando um pouco o clima da brincadeira.

Milo, que já havia passado o diabo ao lado de Camus entendia perfeitamente o estado do Dragão, afinal vira o aquariano morrer e ressuscitar como espectro, morrer novamente e... nem gostava de se lembrar. "Ora Shiryu, tenho certeza que ele logo estará de volta e..." Não conseguiu terminar a frase.

Todos pararam de falar ao sentir o cosmo de Atena se aproximar, era quente e agradável, reconfortante, mas estava particularmente tenso... Em poucos momentos a Arena ficou completamente em silêncio, treinos interrompidos. Viram surgir Atena com seu báculo brilhando. Logo atrás, com uma aparência muito triste, vinham Dohko, que estranhamente vestia a sua Armadura e resplandecia poder e Hyoga que chorava e não tirava os olhos de Shun.

Não se passaram nem dez segundos para que Shun saísse correndo em direção ao namorado, desesperado, já entendendo tudo, as lágrimas caindo pelo rosto, os lábios tremendo, gritando e se agarrando à Hyoga como para que o outro dissesse que não era verdade...:

"Diz que não Hyoga, diz que não é verdade, diz que não... o Ikki não, por favor, Hyoga! Não, não, não, não!"

Hyoga o apertou com força entre os braços, choravam os dois juntos, numa cena comovente, o Cisne buscando a boca do outro e dando-lhe um beijo profundo, tentando acalmar sua alma, tentando fazer com que o amor dos dois pudesse consolá-lo um pouco. Não sabia o que dizer, nem o que fazer, então tentava demonstrar que estava ali, que o amava e que iriam superar qualquer coisa, desde que ficassem juntos.

"Sinto tanto, Shun, Ó Zeus, eu sinto tanto, Shun, tanto, tanto, tanto." Hyoga estava agoniado e com os olhos vermelhos, sofria por aquele que amava. O outro se debatia em seus braços, o cosmo de Andrômeda reluzia pura dor e arrependimento.

"Ele foi por minha causa, é sempre por minha causa Hyoga, eu sei que foi culpa minha, eu sei..." Então se lembrou de Shiryu.

O Dragão havia ficado estático. Olhava fixamente nos olhos de Dohko, a falta de resposta do outro confirmando suas suspeitas e deixando-o em transe. Sim, acontecera algo com sua Ave Fênix. Não queria acreditar, não podia pensar naquilo, simplesmente não... iria... conseguir... aguentar...

Sentiu-se ficar tonto, mas não podia fraquejar, tinha que ser forte, era um Cavaleiro. No entanto, sua pele estava branca como papel, seu corpo começou a tremer sem controle, não saía uma só palavra de sua boca que arquejava, os lábios haviam ficado brancos, tremiam. Começou a mexer a cabeça de um lado para o outro, sem emitir um som sequer. Àquela altura Dohko já o alcançara e se postara bem à frente do ex-pupilo, seguido por Atena que o olhava penalizada.

O Cavaleiro de Ouro de Libra fez menção de abraçar aquele a quem amava como a um filho, mas o viu se afastar, erguendo as duas mãos, tal como uma criança, parecia querer evitar o contato de qualquer um. Milo se aproximou, tentou falar alguma coisa mas também foi afastado por um olhar cheio de dor do rapaz que sofria à sua frente. Era impressionante ver os olhos azuis ficarem escuros, o rosto contraído num frêmito de desespero, os belos traços do Cavaleiro contorcidos pela sensação da mais profunda, cruel e avassaladora dor.

Shiryu não emitia qualquer som, Shun se desvencilhou de Hyoga e abraçou o "cunhado" que ainda tentou repeli-lo mas Shun não quis nem saber, sabia que Shiryu precisava de apoio e, afinal, ambos sofriam por amor a Fênix. Shiryu desviou o olhar para a Deusa, olhando-a de maneira quase acusatória. Saori sabia o que ele estava pensando, que a culpa era dela, somente dela e, para sua própria angústia, também se sentia assim.

"Shiryu, eu, nós, vamos fazer todo o possível... Dohko vai à ilha em busca de Ikki, eu mesma o autorizei, por isso está trajando sua armadura." O ex-mestre ancião apenas assentiu.

"Mas, Atena, e a ameaça ao Santuário? Os Cavaleiros de Ouro não podem sair daqui, por nenhum motivo." Shion não gostou de como aquilo soou, afinal era Dohko, seu namorado, quem ia atrás de Ikki, mas tinha que falar, era o Mestre e tinha deveres.

"Querem saber? Vou quebrar um pouco as regras, revivi todos os Cavaleiros e os quero vivos, entendem, vivos comigo, todos vocês." Os olhos da Deusa encheram-se de lágrimas. "Se tivermos que morrer, prefiro que morramos todos de uma vez, não quero vê-los perdendo seus amigos, seus irmãos, seus amados..." Olhou docemente para o Dragão. "Shiryu, nós vamos achá-lo. Não importa o que tenhamos que fazer. Além disso, ele é um Cavaleiro muito forte, tenho fé que esteja bem." Saori queria tanto acreditar naquelas palavras.

O Dragão sentiu um calor um tanto reconfortante, o cosmo de Atena o envolveu com amor e paz, mas o coração do Cavaleiro de Bronze não conseguia se acalmar.

"Usarei todos os recursos mas, antes, precisamos dizer o que realmente aconteceu". O Cavaleiro de Dragão assentiu e ela começou a falar para todos os presentes.

"Meus amados amigos, recebemos a notícia de que o Cavaleiro Ikki de Fênix desapareceu em missão, não há nenhum sinal dele ou de sua armadura em toda a Ilha para a qual foi mandado há cerca de uma semana. Houve notícias de combates poderosíssimos e parece-nos que Fênix foi covardemente emboscado e houve uma grande alternância de energias e, embora até então tivesse vencido todas as lutas e devastado meia ilha com sua força e cosmos, todo sinal dele simplesmente, desapareceu".

As lágrimas de Shiryu começaram a escorrer pelo rosto abalado, sem controle, Shun o abraçou mais forte e Hyoga segurava sua mão direita com carinho.

Houve um silêncio um tanto intranquilo no local, não era comum um Cavaleiro simplesmente "evaporar", algo de muito grave ocorrera.

Seiya se juntara aos outros três. Preocupava-se com Ikki, mas não podia evitar pensar em como Shiryu podia estar se sentindo. Logo Shiryu, tão puro, tão cheio de razões, tão sensato. De todos eles, Shiryu era de longe o mais concentrado, tinha um equilíbrio fantástico, sabia observar bem as situações e sempre tinha uma palavra amiga. Seiya não esquecia de todas as vezes em que haviam precisado de conselhos e ele, o Dragão, estava lá, com seu sorriso meigo e altivo, a personalidade calma mas forte, o caráter tão bem moldado pelos anos de treinamento.

Shiryu era um grande companheiro de lutas mas, acima de tudo, era seu amigo, e Pégasus não queria que sofresse. Lembrava-se de todas as conversas estranhas quando Shiryu ainda não havia se dado conta completamente da enormidade do amor que sentia por Fênix e, ainda, quando ele, Seiya percebera o quanto aquele homem sofria por não saber se poderia ser feliz daquele jeito e nada pudera fazer pois o outro não conseguia se abrir.

Felizmente, o casal havia se acertado, para espanto de muitos, e o leonino acabara por corresponder àquele amor com toda a fúria, paixão e desespero que apenas uma Fênix tão teimosa e explosiva como Ikki poderia fazer. Seiya já tinha sentido certa atração pelo amigo que treinara em Rozan, mas deixara passar, não achava que fosse dar em nada por causa de Shunrei e, ao final, acabara namorando Minu. Riu um pouco ao pensar que Minu parecia ter gosto por Cavaleiros de sexualidade, digamos assim, ambígua... Primeiro namorara com ele e depois tentara namorar com Fênix, que acabara nos braços de outro Cavaleiro.

Seiya não tinha preconceitos, era japonês e sabia sobre os samurais de seu país que não raro acolhiam pupilos em seus feudos e, era corrente a história, em suas camas, ensinando não apenas as artes da guerra mas também as do amor. Pégasus nunca namorara um homem, mais por falta de oportunidade que por outros motivos, mas entendia os sentimentos de seus amigos. Sempre achara que Hyoga e Shun tinham muito em comum, desde que Andrômeda praticamente ressuscitara o Cisne na batalha das doze casas.

Ele mesmo, Seiya, naquela época já havia parado para pensar sobre seus sentimentos em relação a Shiryu algumas vezes, mas nada que se comparasse ao que via nos olhos do Dragão quando ele olhava para o Cavaleiro agora desaparecido. O sagitariano teve que sorrir um pouco ao lembrar da festa disco, das roupas nada discretas que Shiryu arrumara, da explosão daqueles dois cosmos poderosos, da surpresa de todos ao ver os dois mais "héteros" cavaleiros de bronze se pegando no meio do salão em meio a declarações apaixonadas.

Seiya simplesmente pensou que ninguém nunca tinha imaginado mesmo, mas também ninguém pensara que ele fosse se acertar com a June. Coisas do coração. Seiya tinha bastante intimidade com Shiryu e resolveu abraçá-lo pela cintura, ficando atrás dele, encostando o rosto nas costas dele, numa carícia que queria soasse amiga e não sensual.

O Dragão se sentiu protegido, até Shun parecia abrir mão de sua dor de irmão para consolá-lo. Amava seus amigos, apenas suspirou, sabia que Seiya já havia sentido algo por ele num passado não muito distante, mas percebeu a intenção carinhosa do outro e ficou feliz por ter amigos. No entanto, sentia um incrível vazio e uma pungência tão dolorosa no coração que parecia que ia desfalecer em instantes. Não estava acostumado a se sentir assim, era uma pessoa sensível e às vezes até emotiva, nada de exagerado, chorara ao pensar que Shunrei havia morrido nas mãos de Máscara da Morte, mas sempre estivera ao menos com uma parte de seu senso de justiça e equilíbrio em evidência, mas não agora.

Agora, nada lhe passava pela cabeça a não ser Ikki: sozinho, sofrendo, encurralado de maneira injusta. Ikki, que ele amava demais, Ikki, que era não apenas seu primeiro amante, mas também o grande amor de verdade. Será que seria o fim? Depois de tanta loucura e sacrifício, depois de tê-lo empurrado para Minu por temer assumir que amava um homem como ele? Depois de ter tido uma conversa bastante difícil e dolorosa com Shunrei? De repente, viu os olhos de Dohko em cima de si e lembrou-se da ajuda que seu mestre lhe dera em tantos dias de confusão. Fechou os olhos, tão cansado, tanta dor e, de repente, sua fortaleza ruiu, o Dragão liberou toda a dor que sentia numa explosão de cosmos, não violenta, mas muito, muito dolorida, vendo a energia enovelar-se em torno de si, as lágrimas descendo, vendo-se ajoelhar no chão, amparado pelos outros três cavaleiros, num choro convulsivo e intenso, abandonado num rodopio de emoções que não conseguia controlar.

Os outros Cavaleiros Dourados ficaram impressionados, estavam vendo diante de si uma réplica de toda a amizade e amor que eles, a elite dos Cavaleiros, tinham entre si. Viam aqueles quatro, estavam ali, em frente à Deusa, dois amigos preocupados, um irmão dedicado e um namorado arrasado. Dohko olhava sem parar para aqueles jovens, era muito bonito ver os sentimentos que nutriam um pelo outro, mas estava especialmente impressionado com o Dragão. Podia sentir a crescente desesperança no seu cosmo e sofria também.

Dohko sabia que Shiryu era forte, tinha sido como um filho para ele, mas também compreendia que jamais o rapaz havia passado por problema como aquele. Tinha conhecimento de que Shiryu jamais amara alguém antes, embora não duvidasse dos sentimentos que haviam brotado entre Shunrei e seu pupilo, não era daquele amor que estava falando. Fez uma retrospectiva de quando um certo garotinho chegara a Rozan, os anos árduos de treinamento, privações e ensinamentos, o Torneio Galáctico e a ressurreição por Seiya, a quase morte do rapaz para recuperar sua armadura e a de Seiya, as duras batalhas com os Cavaleiros Negros, com o próprio Ikki, na época um enviado do mal, as lutas sangrentas nas Doze Casas, em Asgard, no fundo do mar contra Poseidon e finalmente contra Hades.

Tudo aquilo num brevíssimo espaço de tempo e Shiryu jamais se deixara vencer. Só que uma coisa eram as batalhas e outra era o amor, porque Dohko tinha certeza que o amor daqueles dois não era uma ilusão infantil, tinham já mais de 18 anos, já eram homens feitos, tão determinados e fortes quanto eles, os Cavaleiros de Ouro.

Quando soubera da escolha de Shiryu, Dohko ficara um tanto perplexo. Ikki sempre tivera fama de ser rebelde, de ser um lobo solitário, uma pessoa irascível, de ser um tanto infiel e volúvel e temera que Shiryu se desiludisse, mas aquele pouco tempo em que Dohko vira os dois juntos pudera perceber que, na realidade, o problema de Ikki era apenas encontrar alguém que o fizesse amar pura e simplesmente, sem rótulos, sem tréguas, numa entrega total e essa pessoa fora o Dragão... Com seu jeito calmo, suas palavras de aconselhamento e encorajamento, seu sorriso tão agradável e seu cosmo pacificador, Shiryu conseguira fazer Ikki controlar o orgulho imenso, o gênio esquentado, fazendo-o até sorrir mais, ser mais gentil - se bem que gentileza não era o forte de Fênix - e, sim, eles se amavam, não havia dúvidas.

Saori aproximou-se mais um pouco, sua voz saiu baixa mas firme. "Foram enviados emissários e batedores do Santuário, mas a única coisa que foi achada é a pulseira que está com Dohko". Fazendo uma pausa, Saori olhou para Shiryu. "Acho que lhe pertence..."

O Cavaleiro de Ouro avançou e, ajoelhando-se perto do Dragão, com a cabeça baixa, ergueu uma pulseira de prata na qual se via um dragão de prata. Shiryu reconheceu a peça, havia dado a Ikki no aeroporto quando se despediram. Toda a pouca sanidade que lhe restava parecia abandoná-lo, todos viram quando o Dragão pareceu olhar para o vazio.

"Ikki... você... prometeu... voltar..." Shiryu perdeu completamente os sentidos, seu cosmo oscilando para um nível tão baixo que Dohko imediatamente o levou à enfermaria do Santuário, preocupado e triste, seguidos por Seiya e vários outros.

Hyoga se apressou em levar Shun, que chorava, para o alojamento dos Cavaleiros, ele recém se recuperara do ataque de Ikki e agora sua alma estava sofrendo novamente.

"Não é justo, quando teremos sossego?" Pensou o loiro deitando o jovem na cama de casal macia que comprara já há algum tempo. Estavam morando juntos em Tóquio, mas no Santuário cada um tinha um alojamento e o quarto de Hyoga ficara sendo o "ninho" de ambos. Shun segurou as mãos do namorado e puxou-o com carinho para um beijo que começou delicado, mas logo evoluiu para um profundo enroscar de línguas, os lábios se alternando em chupadas e lambidas sensuais.

Hyoga hesitou. "Shun, tem certeza, você acabou de se recuperar e..."

"Senti demais sua falta, preciso que me ame e me faça esquecer toda essa loucura pelo menos por um momento, por favor, estou pedindo..."

Hyoga olhou no fundo dos olhos marejados do outro e resolveu não resistir, também estava com saudades, não faziam amor desde o ataque de Ikki e para um apaixonado como o Cisne era uma eternidade. Também não queria machucar o namorado, mas se ele achava que podia, iria em frente.

Abraçou com carinho o dono daqueles cabelos tão macios e olhos cor de esmeralda, começou a beijá-lo com amor e carinho passeando pelo corpo firme e esguio, mas forte. Sentiu que estava ficando bem excitado, Andrômeda o deixava louco.

Shun correspondeu aos beijos com uma certa urgência, queria muito que o namorado o deixasse tonto de paixão, pois se sentia tão só e preocupado com Ikki e também com Shiryu. Queria amar e ser amado e começou a massagear o corpo do loiro com movimentos fortes, puxando-o sobre si, os lábios enfurecidos, as respirações rápidas e os corações pulando no peito.

Hyoga despiu o namorado rapidamente, apreciando o corpo bonito, o tórax que subia e descia, as pernas esguias e quase sem pêlos, os mamilos já túrgidos, o sexo latejante sob o pequeno mar de penugem e começou a lamber-lhe o corpo inteiro com movimentos lentos e molhados, apreciando o prazer que causava, ouvindo os gemidos e sentindo o carinho que Shun fazia em seus cabelos, ombros e mãos.

Deu pequenas chupadas nos mamilos rosados, passeou pelo pescoço e rosto do amante, massageando lentamente o pênis ereto, ciente da excitação que aumentava, provocando ao máximo, tomando os lábios já vermelhos em beijos poderosos, cheios de paixão e amor, descendo o rosto até a virilha e engolindo de uma vez o pênis túrgido, fazendo movimentos circulares com a língua e se movendo com lentidão e perícia, sabia do que Shun gostava e iria dar pra ele todo o prazer que ele quisesse, apertando com toda a extensão da boca, apertando com cuidado a base, subindo e descendo, sugando com gosto, sentindo o fremir daquele corpo agora tão quente, ouvindo os gemidos já um tanto altos, até ouvir o outro chama-lo roucamente.

Cisne despiu-se expondo todo o tamanho da sua saudade, olhando com seus orbes muito azuis o impacto que causava, vendo Andrômeda devorá-lo com os olhos e não esperou mais, deitou-se novamente sobre o amado, pegou um pequeno pote com lubrificante ao lado da cama, afinal queria mais prazer que dor para si e para o namorado e se divertiu passando o líquido de consistência agradável na entrada quente, enfiando aos poucos, um, dois, três dedos, fazendo movimentos circulares com os dedos enquanto continuava os beijos e os amassos, deixando o outro louco de paixão, mal se contendo de vontade de penetrar no corpo abaixo do seu, pegando uma camisinha e espalhando em seu membro mais um tanto de lubrificante e por fim, levantou um pouco as pernas do namorado, que o enlaçou pela cintura, convidativo, perdidos um nos olhos do outro.

Hyoga fitou Shun e começou a entrar no companheiro, sem pressa, sem nem piscar, gostava de ver a respiração de Andrômeda falhar, de vê-lo se contorcer um pouco, fazendo uma pequena careta de dor com a resistência natural do corpo à invasão e gostava de fazer isso fitando-o, controlando o prazer e a dor que causava, deslizou mais um tanto, beijando o outro com os olhos abertos, bebendo das sensações que sentia também, para por fim sentir-se inteiro dentro do outro, os corpos muito colados, os beijos muito profundos. "Eu te amo Shun, demais" disse antes de começar os movimentos de ir e vir, no começo devagar, depois mais fundo e mais rápido, perdido de tesão.

Shun estava muito feliz, adorava fazer amor com Hyoga, ele sabia do que gostava, como gostava de ser beijado, como fazer para dar-lhe muito prazer e Shun não ficava atrás, beliscava de leve os mamilos do loiro, lambia a boca rosada já um tanto vermelha, sugava a língua do outro com gosto, perdia toda a razão quando sentia que o membro do outro o tomava inteiro, até o fundo, fazendo-o suspirar e começar a se mover também, indo e vindo, aumentando a potência das estocadas do loiro, o som de corpos se amando preenchendo o quarto, num frenesi orgásmico intenso, até que gozavam quase sempre juntos, os líquidos fluindo, as línguas se enlaçando ainda mais, as almas completas, felizes: "Te amo Cisne", disse o jovem cansado e arfante, logo se aninhando no peito aconchegante e dormindo, descansando e não pensando em nada mais, somente naquele amor. Hyoga apenas se aconchegou ao namorado e dormiu também, pensando no quanto eram felizes.

Continua...

Nota original: Esta parte me deu muiiiiiitttttttto trabalho. É duro ser dramático sem pender ao dramalhão. Espero que tenham curtido. Não costumo demorar para postar as continuações. Dêem uma força e comentem sim? Obrigada.

Ah, em homenagem ao pessoal do Saint Seiya Dreams que sempre está por perto apoiando, especialmente Senhorita Mizuki, Chibiusa e Lady Cygnus (a beta reader sofredora que tem que ler um montão de loucuras...)

Reviews (sem logon):

 **Margarida**! É você mesma? Não estou acreditando! Nossa, quanto tempo! Saudades! Apareça por aqui! Cadê suas fanfics, mulher? (abraçando MUITO forte). Você é excelente autora! Volte!  
 **Guest** : Obrigada pelo elogio! Estou tentando melhorar aos poucos, mas certamente vai haver partes que eu vou achar horríveis mas não terei como reeditar... Fazem parte da história de um jeito único.  
 **Muk!** Olha só quem veio! Obrigada, querida. Você é bem melhor que eu nisso, mas eu sou teimosa (taurinas!) Obrigadíssima pelo apoio.


	3. Chapter 3

**A DOR QUE EU NUNCA QUIS**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Reedição – 2016

Parte III

Casal/Personagens: Ikki x Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun e Cavaleiros de Ouro

DISCLAIMER: Bem, lá vai mais um capítulo. Esse fiz rapidinho que tava empolgada. Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, são da Toei, Shueisha, Kurumada. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos. Qual a vantagem então? Me divertir e divertir os amigos e amigas que me apoiam. Essa parte aqui tem muita coisa de preparação para a batalha, mas não tinha jeito. O fio da história é mesmo uma guerra contra... Bem, leiam para saber... Esse capítulo em especial vai para a Pipe do MIPS, porque ao escrever a participação do Afrodite só lembrei dela, sem esquecer os mocinhos e mocinhas do SSD. Beijinhos.

Ah, para o pessoal que está mandando reviews lindas e preciosas: THANKS! XD

Nota: Olha, eu tentei melhorar um pouco, mas confesso que tem pedaços que estão um tanto infantis demais. Tem descrição demais de roupa, mas deixei algumas assim mesmo para não destruir a história original. Sim, tem alguns exageros para todo lado, mas eu era um pouco menos normal antes, ou mais normal, vai saber, então... Paciência comigo, certo? Estou tentando deixar a história mais razoável LOL Agradeço demais o carinho dos comentários iluminados! Vocês não fazem ideia do quanto é importante! Obrigada! *_*

 **Um Cavaleiro de Ouro Apaixonado pelo Homem Errado**

 **(Hora da Reviravolta)**

Dohko partira para a ilha deixando para trás um Dragão que parecia ter entrado em coma.

Já se haviam passado quatro dias desde o incidente na Arena e Shiryu simplesmente não acordava.

Os Cavaleiros de Bronze se revezavam numa vigília dolorosa. Até mesmo Shunrei viera vê-lo, mas de nada adiantava, ele simplesmente estava num sono sem sonhos, imóvel e estático na enfermaria, a tez muito pálida, a respiração curta e entrecortada, o cosmo vibrando num ritmo baixo e triste. Para os Cavaleiros, que podiam sentir os cosmos uns dos outros, era bastante doloroso "ver" aquilo.

Seiya não saía do lado de Shiryu, era seu amigo desde sempre e a seu jeito o amava. Custava-lhe ver o imponente amigo libriano num estado vegetativo tão profundo. Shun não estava lá grande coisa também, mas resolvera acreditar que Ikki voltaria são e salvo e Hyoga não o deixava sozinho nem por um segundo, tentando reconfortá-lo com a ideia de que o teimoso, imprevisível e genioso Cavaleiro, seu cunhado, que voltara do inferno tantas e tantas vezes não poderia simplesmente ter desaparecido, mas devia estar ferido em algum lugar e, tinha certeza, Dohko o acharia e traria em breve.

Shura, por sua vez, descobrira que não suportava ver o rapaz de longos cabelos negros sofrer... Ainda ficava confuso com seus sentimentos mas queria realmente que Ikki retornasse, apenas para poder ver o Dragão sorrir novamente. Pensava que se a volta do outro fizesse o Dragão retomar toda sua jovialidade, força e alegria, ele, Shura, dar-se-ia por satisfeito. O jeito de Shura já alertara Aldebaran e Shaka, sendo que esse último realmente parecia ler pensamentos.

No quinto dia após o desmaio de Shiryu, os Cavaleiros de Ouro estavam todos reunidos, num jantar que Mu resolvera preparar para minorar o clima pesado que reinava no Santuário.

Não tinham recebido notícias de Dohko ainda e Saori estava cada vez mais preocupada. Shion, com suas vestes de Grande Mestre, não escondia a preocupação e, desde que assumira seu amor por Dohko, dançando com ele e o beijando na festa disco, percebera que os outros Cavaleiros tinham ficado mais amigáveis com ele, parecia que ele passara a pertencer novamente ao grupo.

Shion andava de um lado para o outro, Mu tentava animá-lo mas não estava muito fácil... Aliás, o ariano vestia uma roupa muito interessante, afinal era o anfitrião. Um terno azul anil com camisa branca. O contraste do azul com seu cabelo quase lilás era muito bonito.

Logo chegaram Shun e Hyoga, seguidos por Seiya e June. A amazona se sentia meio estranha por estar no meio daquele monte de homens, mas viera a convite do namorado e também gostava dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, com quem passara a conviver mais devido ao seu namoro com Seiya.

Não demorou que June entabulasse uma conversa animada com Afrodite, deslumbrante com uma bela calça jeans azul bem escuro e a blusa de seda azul piscina combinando com os olhos.

Máscara da Morte também conversava com June e nem parecia um assassino cruel. Encarregara-se de trazer champanhe para seu amor, servia pequenas porções de petit fours e até sorria. Vestira-se com apuro, camisa de mangas curtas pretas, uma calça cinza escuro com pregas estratégicas... e sapatos pretos.

Milo e Kamus estavam belíssimos, como sempre. O francês tinha um gosto espetacular e trajava uma calça social cáqui, que parecia feita de linha, sapatos franceses poderosos e uma camisa cor palha que fazia Milo suspirar. O escorpiano estava sedutor numa camisa de seda pura chinesa, vermelha como sua agulha escarlate, calça marrom escura e sapatos sociais marrons.

Aldebaran e Shura vestiam summers. Os gêmeos eram um caso a parte no quesito roupas e haviam se vestido de forma absolutamente idêntica, ambos com jeans cinza escuro e camisas em tom de amarelo claro. Aiolia e Aiolos estavam mais à vontade porem lindos com jeans e camisas de manga comprida. Aiolia escolhera vermelho vivo para sua camisa e Aiolos usava laranja. Shaka havia escolhido uma espécie de sari indiano em tons de azul que realmente ficara muito bem nele.

Saori fora convidada e tinha vindo com Algol de Perseu. O belo cavaleiro de prata estava ainda mais bonito num terno social azul marinho e camisa branca. A Deusa usava um vestido, porém, abandonara o gênero "bolo de noiva" e usava um elegante modelo justo no corpo, quase no tom de seus cabelos. Estava belíssima. Ninguém mais estranhava os dois juntos. Seiya tinha achado ótimo que sua "deusa" tivesse desencantado dele e encontrado alguém que a amasse de verdade.

Shun estava abatido, tentava ser cordial e alegre, mas sem muito sucesso. Todos ali acabaram ficando ainda mais próximos devido aos acontecimentos.

"Nenhuma notícia ainda? Será que vamos ter que ir todos pra tal ilha?" Seiya perguntou para os outros, com um ar de ansiedade

"Pégasus, logo teremos notícias de Dohko, você sabe que ele é muito cuidadoso e não fará nada se não estiver seguro de que é o melhor. Além disso, ele ama o Shiryu como a um filho, não vai descansar enquanto não achar o Ikki." Shion dissera a frase com convicção, mas todos percebiam que ele não estava lá muito certo de tudo que falara.

Após o jantar, todos tagarelavam sobre qualquer assunto, tomavam café e se divertiam com as histórias de June sobre o seu atrevido Cavaleiro e sua dedicação às crianças do orfanato.

"Ih, o Seiya parece até pai dos meninos, é uma bagunça só quando ele vai lá..."

Saori conversava com Kamus e Saga sobre a Fundação Kido até que Algol lhe dissera que não devia tratar de negócios num jantar daqueles e ela tinha rido e resolvido falar de outros assuntos como o provável casamento com Algol, deixando o noivo rubro de orgulho.

Shaka estava quieto, observando a tudo com seu cosmos. Percebeu Shura muito calado bebericando seu café e olhando para a toalha da mesa como se estivesse em outro lugar. O Virginiano tinha uma certa teoria.

Quando o virginiano notou que se fizera algum silêncio - aquelas horas em que todo mundo para de falar ao mesmo - após tomar um ou dois goles do café servido após a refeição, mantendo os belos olhos fechados e a voz calma, resolveu que era hora.

"Shura, já percebeu que está apaixonado pelo Dragão?" Todos se viraram para Shaka horrorizados, ele realmente sabia como fazer uma declaração de impacto.

O capricorniano engasgou com o café e postou-se de pé pronto para atirar sua Excalibur no virginiano. "Como se atreve seu buda metido a besta? Ele acabou de perder o amante... Eu não seria tão... tão... tão insensível." Conseguira dizer, mas mantinha os olhos baixos, sabia que o outro tinha razão.

Shaka nem se deu ao trabalho de abrir os olhos. "Ora, Shura, então negue simplesmente, se for capaz... Você não sai daquela enfermaria, não sai mais com nenhum dos seus amigos, anda calado e tenso pelo Santuário e, ainda por cima, deu para declamar poesias para ele. O que quer que alguém pense? Que qualquer um pense?"

O Capricorniano ficou mudo, era verdade. Ia todos os dias de tarde ler estórias para o Cavaleiro imóvel na cama do hospital. Falava de literatura, de música, relembrava batalhas, fazia um apanhado das novidades e agora lia poesias, todas as que conseguia achar, muitas de amor proibido, de versos românticos e belos. Não sabia que era tão claro para Shaka como ele se sentia.

O belo espanhol olhou vivamente para o virginiano. "Eu... eu... Ora, só queria fazer companhia a ele. É um de nós, já sofremos tanto e agora mais esta, quer dizer, eu... Ah, Shaka, por favor, me deixe em paz ! Não é hora de algo assim!"

Para os demais Cavaleiros aquilo soou apenas como uma confirmação do óbvio. Shura estava mesmo apaixonado pelo Dragão.

O espanhol ia se retirar transtornado quando sentiu um par de olhos verdes brilhando em sua direção, o ar zangado e sério contrastando com sua fama de dócil e amável. Andrômeda luzia seu cosmo um pouco acima do normal, encarando o outro como se procurasse palavras.

"Shura, ele é do Ikki... Você sabe disso muito bem! Por favor, meu irmão não foi dado como morto, e mesmo que tivesse, é muito cedo, então, então, apenas não faça isso... Esqueça dele ou vai se ver comigo." Por fim disse, numa voz que nem parecia sua, era firme e resoluta e, sim, tinha um certo tom de ameaça, difícil de ver em Andrômeda que se levantara, olho no olho do outro, um irmão defendendo o amor do outro irmão, não tinha dúvidas de que Shiryu amava Ikki e era totalmente correspondido e não ia deixar que outra pessoa tentasse atrapalhar, seu irmão e o amigo já haviam sofrido demais.

Hyoga e Seiya também não gostaram muito da história mas ficaram impressionados com a reação de Shun e um pouco preocupados também, afinal de contas, Shura era um Cavaleiro de Ouro, era um espanhol de gênio forte e não ia aceitar ser ameaçado daquela maneira por outro Cavaleiro, ainda mais um de bronze... Levantaram ao lado de Shun, preparados para tudo, os cosmos aumentando.

Shura hesitou, aquilo já era demais, ele não era um moleque, tinha muito mais anos de vida e de serviço à Atena que aqueles "garotinhos mimados". Estava irritado, por ver seu sentimento exposto, sentia-se envergonhado e aliviado ao mesmo tempo, elevou seu cosmo ameaçadoramente, não ia aceitar uma provocação daquelas.

"Parem!" A voz era grossa e forte. Saga de Gêmeos se interpôs entre os Cavaleiros com ambas as mãos erguidas. "Não precisamos de uma briga como essa agora. Shura, vá embora e vocês três, acalmem-se!"

"Olha aqui, Saga..." Shura rilhara os dentes e parecia bastante propenso a discutir.

"Tem certeza que quer discutir comigo? Eu sou bom nisso, sou o signo da comunicação." O olhar muito azul de Saga parecia feito de fogo.

Shura ficou encarando o geminiano por alguns momentos e revirou os olhos. "Ah, esqueça." Encaminhou-se para a porta enquanto os outros três se sentavam, Hyoga pousando a mão sobre a do namorado dizendo que tudo ficaria bem.

"Vou com ele". Aiolos se levantara e, apesar de ter apenas 17 anos, era um jovem alto e muito bonito, os cabelos castanhos ondulando nos ombros, o corpo bem definido pelas lutas e treinos, os olhos cor de mel luzindo. Shaka sorriu, já notara o interesse de Aiolos pelo espanhol.

"Quem sabe ? Agora que Shura admite gostar de um homem, quem sabe?" O virginiano murmurou lentamente.

"Ei, Shura, espere um pouco!" Aiolos alcançou-o subindo as escadas e segurou-o pelo ombro.

"Que é, agora?" Shura não era famoso por ser uma gracinha de pessoa.

Enquanto isso, todos tentaram retomar a conversa, o clima ainda meio pesado.

Seiya contou uma de suas piadas e conseguiu desanuviar os ânimos. Iam todos começar a conversar novamente quando de repente, Shaka levantou-se, o cosmo elevando-se a níveis impressionantes, abriu os olhos azuis, numa expressão horrorizada.

"Silêncio!" O calmo indiano quase gritou, seu cosmo numa vibração estratosférica que fazia o chão tremer. "Alguém busque Shura e Aiolos, imediatamente."

Os dois foram alcançados por Saga e logo todos olharam para Shaka que parecia em transe. Shion ficou tenso e foi se aproximando.

Silêncio.

"Shaka, o que houve, por que está assim, Shaka, diga alguma coisa!" O Grande Mestre estava quase tendo uma crise de ansiedade, como bom ariano que era.

O Cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus ergueu uma das mãos e se pôs em posição de meditação, flutuando com as pernas cruzadas em forma de lótus, seu cosmo brilhava como uma estrela. A um movimento, sua armadura veio de Virgem e o cobriu com rapidez. Ele começou a falar, os olhos fechados e a concentração aumentando.

"É... é... é... Dohko. Ele está falando comigo..." O silêncio caiu novamente na casa de Áries. Todos sustinham a respiração. Finalmente notícias do Cavaleiro de Libra. Mas por que não havia mandado uma mensagem, por que estava falando com o cosmo de Shaka?

"Ele está ferido, sim, muito ferido." Shaka murmurou.

Shion parecia que ia explodir, Mu chegou perto dele e apertou sua mão, não ousavam falar, parecia bem difícil para Shaka manter o contato.

"Está preso. É um lugar horrível, uma casa! Não, uma caverna, muito fundo, muito escuro, muita fumaça... Zeus, ele está sofrendo, está sendo torturado."

Shion parecia que ia ter uma síncope em momentos.

"Há muitos seres estranhos em redor, parecem demônios, há mais alguém lá. Mais uma pessoa, só que tão ferida! Não posso reconhecer seu rosto, seu corpo está muito machucado. Mas, vou tentar algo."

Shaka começou a resmungar numa voz mais baixa, como se falasse sozinho. "Ora, vamos Dohko, aguente, só mais um pouco, diga pra mim quem é, onde está, vamos Dohko, vamos, você vai conseguir... Isso, murmure, murmure um nome... SIM!"

Shaka falou em voz mais alta e desfez sua pose, sentindo o cosmo de todos ao seu redor, o rosto lindo muito sério. Foi ao encontro de Shun e quase o matou de susto ao abrir novamente os olhos, brilhando como diamantes azuis. "Seu irmão está vivo... Ikki de Fênix está vivo! Dohko está preso junto com ele, precisamos ir salvá-los, precisamos ir agora!" Shaka não parava quieto, os outros Cavaleiros o olhavam impressionados... O Virginiano era meditativo mas naquele momento parecia que ia sair disparado dali para algum lugar. Shaka não esperou e foi até Saori.

"A origem de todo o mal está lá, naquela ilha, não é Ares, não é o Deus da Guerra, são demônios, perversos e abusados, estão se multiplicando como ratos."

A Deusa assentiu e olhou para Mu como que a pedir alguma coisa.

Shun deixava as lágrimas rolarem. Estava feliz e preocupado, mas agora que sabia que Ikki sobrevivera, tudo ia dar certo, tinha certeza. Hyoga e Seiya sorriram. Hyoga pensou rápido que precisavam contar para Shiryu. Talvez ele acordasse. Já lhe haviam dito que mesmo em coma uma pessoa podia ouvir."

Shaka virou-se de repente para a escadaria de Áries.

"Que houve, Shaka? Deveríamos ir primeiro tentar falar com Shiryu." Mu estava mais que preocupado.

"Acho que não será preciso." O indiano parou de falar. Sentia uma perturbação estranha. Começou a sorrir, ninguém entendeu nada, o virginiano então apontou para a entrada da Casa de Mu com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. "Boa noite, Shiryu de Dragão!"

Todos então perceberam que alguém estava parado na porta. Ninguém menos que Shiryu trajando sua armadura que reluzia em dourado, sinal que seu cosmo estava no sétimo sentido. Aquele jovem emanava poder e fúria, os cabelos voando como se houvesse vento embora não soprasse sequer uma brisa, os olhos fulgindo num brilho perigoso. Absolutamente concentrado, controlado, parecia poder destruir o mundo. Nem parecia que estivera quase morto.

"O que estão esperando, precisamos ir salvar Ikki e" – fez uma pausa e olhou bem dentro dos olhos de Shion – "Dohko".

Shun se aproximou e perguntou o que todos queriam saber. "Mas, como, como foi que, quer dizer, como sabe que..., para onde e..."

Shiryu olhou para o irmão de Ikki com um olhar repleto de esperança. "Amor, Shun..." Os olhos do Dragão brilhavam, um sorriso apaixonado aflorou-lhe nos lábios.

"Como assim?" Andrômeda arregalara os belos olhos.

"Foi ele, Shun, foi Ikki! Ele me chamou enquanto eu estava desacordado, mesmo quase morto eu pude senti-lo, pude ouvi-lo, pude vê-lo." A voz do Dragão falhou e seu olhar ficou triste. "Ele está tão ferido, seu corpo está em pedaços. Mesmo assim, ele veio, ele disse, que... me... ama..." A última palavra saiu num sussurro...

"Shiryu..." Seiya estava preocupado, também pudera. Era um monte de informação!

"Ele me disse que eu não podia desistir, que ele ia cumprir a promessa e voltar para mim, mas estava sofrendo tanto e então eu os vi! Vi aqueles seres demoníacos gargalhando... Eles o machucaram Shun, muito..."

Os olhos de Shun ficaram marejados. Shiryu se recuperou rápido, no entanto.

"Precisamos nos organizar, imediatamente, não temos nem um minuto a perder."

Shion rapidamente demonstrou porque era o Mestre do Santuário. A um gesto seu, todas as armaduras de ouro, bronze e prata dos presentes se materializaram nos corpos dos guerreiros. O próprio Shion se viu trajando uma armadura diferente, não parecia com nenhuma outra, embora tivesse o símbolo de áries gravado, signo solar do namorado de Dohko, mas tinha algo mais, era parecida com uma Kamui(1).

Todos sentiram o cosmo de Saori que começou a falar num tom de voz doce e confiante.

"Shion, este é um presente meu e de Mu para você, o Grande Mestre do Santuário precisa de um traje de batalha adequado." Mu sorriu e abraçou seu Mestre.

A Deusa continuou, sem alterar sua incrível calma. "Cavaleiros, é chegada a hora. Ao invés de ficarmos aqui aguardando que nos ataquem eu os autorizo a ir até aquela ilha infernal. Vão resgatar nossos amigos e mandar esses monstros para a... a ... bem, para aquele lugar que todos estão pensando" Os Cavaleiros não conseguiram evitar o sorriso.

A Deusinha estava mudando...(2) Algol de Perseu estava maravilhoso na sua armadura mas sabia que não iria para a batalha, ficaria ali, ao lado de Saori, junto com todos os demais Cavaleiros de Prata e também com June de Camaleão.

A armadura de June viera até ela como todas as demais e ela já estava ao lado de Saori e Perseu, sabia o que deveria fazer. Ganhou um beijo de Pégasus que se preparava para ir.

Shion tomou as rédeas da situação, já era noite e até que eles poderiam ter se preocupado em ir de avião mas, a urgência era muito grande. O Grande Mestre olhou para todos os Cavaleiros, unidos por uma luta comum. Estava orgulhoso, estava feliz por saber que Dohko ainda estava vivo. Estava feliz por Shiryu. Bateu palmas para chamar a atenção de todos.

"Tal como disse nossa deusa, é chegada a hora! Não vamos nos preocupar em usar meios de transporte comuns, a urgência é muito grande."

Saori apenas assentiu.

"Cavaleiros de Bronze, sei que são capazes de nos acompanhar, o sétimo sentido de vocês já está atuando, não terão dificuldades em se mover na velocidade da luz a menos que você Shiryu e você Shun ainda estejam um pouco debilitados..." Shion olhou inquisitivamente para ambos e viu a resposta num átimo de segundo.

Shiryu e Shun explodiram suas energias e se deram as mãos. "Por Ikki!" Ninguém ali tinha mais dúvidas, iriam enfrentar uma batalha e tanto.

* * *

(1) Kamui é a armadura sagrada dos Deuses

(2) Ah, gente, não resisti... A Saori já foi chamada de um monte de nomes desairosos... Será que não dá pra gente deixar a deusinha mais simpática ? Ela até largou de encher o Seiya e está namorando o gostosinho do Algol... (pelo menos eu acho ele lindinho...)

Continua...


End file.
